A song to Pep
by OverARainbow
Summary: Its peppers birthday, and tony has a supirse for her.


**So apparently Robert Downey Jr. can sing. Really well. So I got the idea from that. Just a cute little one shot. **

The Stark mansion was light up like a Christmas tree. Under the stormy Malibu sky. With hundreds of people hiding under umbrellas. Most of the people she didn't know. Most people didn't know each other either. They just stood around, looking for someone to brag about what great life they have. Or how they can barely pay the rent.

Pepper hated parties like this. When she asked for a small get together for her birthday this not what she meant. She sat on a bar stool, all alone. As she tried to ignore the people who wished her a Happy Birthday as they passed by.

_Like they care, they probably don't even know her. _

She thought to herself, as she played with her straw. Even tony didn't care. He had brought her a drink and left, thirty minutes ago. She continued to play with her drink when, someone sat next to her. She looked up, to see Natasha Romanoff. She sighed, of course she was here.

"Hi, Natasha." Pepper said, in a weird voice. Trying not to sound like she didn't want her here. But at least someone was actually talking to her. Natasha realized this, and made a face.

"Don't like parties, do you?" Pepper shook her head as she took another sip of her drink.

"Not ones like this…" She said motioning to the crowds of people just standing around, and getting drunk. Natasha was about ready to say something when.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight…" Tony said, as he walked up onto to the make shift stage he built earlier that day. Pepper rolled her eyes, and put her head on the table. This was going to be a painful night. Man if he thought he was going to get lucky, he was dead wrong.

"But this is not about me. It's about pepper." He said pointing to her. She didn't move. She kept her head on the table as everyone clapped. She sighed again, looking at Natasha. Natasha shrugged not knowing what he was doing either. Suddenly two men brought a box up to the stage.

"Ok I rarely do this for anyone…but I would do anything for pepper. So here we go."

The two men pulled out a small karaoke machine, and placed it in front of Tony. She had heard about his singing. She knew one that it was beautiful. And two he normally did it when he was drunk.

_O god! He is so drunk! So completely drunk._

She thought as the music started to play. She knew what it was right away. She had heard him playing music in his work shop lately; he had been saying he was working on a project. So she knew this was what he had been talking about.

"_Once I was a selfish fool who never understood. Never looked inside, though on the outside I looked good." _

No one said a word. Everyone was speechless. Especially pepper. His voice. Was. Was. Amazing!

He started to walk towards her, his amazing voice echoing throughout the mansion. She heard a few people drop glasses, and she would have too but she was frozen. He sat next to her. She smiled a little, and pulled her head off the table.

"_Then I was kidnapped in Afghanistan and it made me the man I am too day. Pepper I'm in love with you, no matter what you say. Without love, life is like seasonings with no love. Like the avenger's with no me! I'll be yours forever cause I never wanna be, without love. Baby so throw away the key." _

He walked over and pulled her off the stool. He wrapped his arms around her, and she blushed. She couldn't help it. the man was an ass sometimes. But he always makes up for it. the music started again.

"_Living in a mansion, is so quiet and dull. Till you came walking in and then I finally know. Cause without love! It's like me with no ARC reactor! Without love. I would be a dead man, so darlings please don't make me beg! Say you'll be mine forever, cause I love you like no tomorrow! So will you say you'll marry me!" _

Tony dropped down onto one knee. The crowd went hush. And pepper froze. She didn't know what to say or think. Panic rushed through her body. She quickly turned and ran out the door.

"Pep!" He called after her, following after her. She ran outside, stopped on the drive way. Her hair dripping wet from the pouring rain.

"Pepper…" He said going up to her and wrapping his arms around her, but she pulled him into a kiss before he could.

"I hate kissing in public…"She said as she pulled him back, to end to kiss.

"Happy birthday Pep, and I'm guessing that was a yes?"

She smiled.

"What do you think?"

She said leaning back in for another kiss.

**The end.**

**The song is a mix version I made of, "Without love" From hairspray. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I do not own the characters. **


End file.
